Self-service equipment is an important equipment for financial institutes, and has a strict management requirement. The boundary dimension, usage stability, and safe reliability in management of the operation equipment are important matters to be considered by the providers of the self-service equipment. A banknote dispenser for storing, separating and dispensing banknotes is an important module of the financial self-service equipment, and the boundary dimension, operation stability, and safe reliability in operation of the banknote dispenser is related to the user experience of the entire financial self-service equipment.
The existing banknote dispenser has following features. 1. In a banknote separating mechanism, a banknote separating wheel assembly and a banknote picking wheel assembly are partially coated with rubber. The banknote separating mechanism separates out one sheet of banknote when the banknote separating wheel assembly rotates once, thus the banknote separating wheel assembly rotates continuously to realize continuous banknote separating. 2. A surface of a limiting block placed in front of the banknotes flushes with the stacking direction of a whole stack of banknotes. 3. The banknote dispenser cooperates with parts of the self-service equipment to activate the banknote dischargeable state. 4. A banknote pressing board of the banknote dispenser is tightly fastened via a buckle and can be loosened when the buckle is pressed manually.
The above banknote dispenser has the following problems. 1. The outer diameter of the banknote separating wheel assembly of the banknote separating mechanism is restricted by the length of the banknote in the banknote separating direction. The outer perimeter of the banknote separating wheel assembly is required to be greater than the length of the banknote in the banknote separating direction. For example, if the banknotes are separated in the longitudinal direction, and the length of the banknote is 180 mm, then the diameter of the banknote separating wheel assembly should be greater or equal to 57 mm based on calculation. Such banknote dispensing mechanism has a large dimension and can directly cause the banknote dispenser to have a large dimension. 2. The ends, to be separated, of the whole stack of stored banknotes are aligned, which causes a poor stability in the piece-by-piece banknote separating process for the banknote dispenser. 3. When the banknote dispenser has not been assembled to the equipment, the cooperation between the banknote dispenser and the parts of the equipment can be simulated with simple tools, to allow the banknote dispenser to be in the banknote dischargeable state, which may result in banknotes in the banknote dispenser being stolen, therefore the banknote dispenser has a low security. 4. It is required to perform a procedure of pressing the buckle manually to loose the banknote pressing board, if the operator misses this procedure, the banknote pressing board will be still in a fastened state, which directly results in an invalid banknote separation and the banknote dispenser being failing to dispense banknotes. Such banknote dispenser has a low operation reliability and a poor fault tolerance.